


Devout

by rainbowodyssey



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowodyssey/pseuds/rainbowodyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E/R. Grantaire (day?)dreams himself a classical fantasy in which he is visited by his god Apollo-Enjolras and chosen as his beloved."  For the Les Mis kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devout

It was a slow afternoon for the cafe, so no one voiced any opposition when a disgruntled university boy entered, grumbling something about an impending Classics exam and enjoining waitresses for a bottle of any wine they had on hand. He took a seat, cracked open a book, and was not fifteen minutes later dozing off in a half-drunken daze.

Sunlight was never clear in Paris, always shone through the scuffed and grimy filter of smog and indolence, and this is how Grantaire immediately knew that he was no longer in the city, for the sun here was brilliant and gold. He was leaning against a somewhat gnarled olive tree at the center of what appeared to be a spare patch of greenery, surrounded by mountainous crags. He wore a garment of draping cloth, clinched at his waist by a braided cord and buttoned from neck to wrist. This sort of dress he recognized from his classes as typical of Ancient Greece, and indeed he reasoned that where he must be, for there was something sufficiently ethereal about the place that indicated to him antiquity.

He gathered himself, discovering with a pleasant surprise that he had sobered up quite rapidly, and had the full faculties of his limbs. Standing, he noticed a flock of sheep, and it occurred to him that he must be a shepherd. Yes, that seemed to him the most logical explanation.

After observing the sheep for some time, he couldn't say how long, Grantaire spotted in his periphery a sudden flurry among the flock. He turned to see what all the fuss could possibly be about and suddenly the disturbance, the man, was upon him and he did not need to ask, he simply knelt and kissed the man's unshod feet.

Grantaire knew his name.

"Lord Apollo," he murmured, in a tone of reverence that he was unaware he could produce, "Enjolras."

The god-man did not speak, but again Grantaire knew. He lifted his gaze and there was Enjolras' cock, right there, and Grantaire lifted his hand to fondle it. Slowly, devoutly, he ran his hand up and down the shaft, skimming over his balls and venerating the tip with small, soft kisses. Once Enjolras was hard enough, Grantaire began to replace those kisses with licks, at first short upward flicks, then long, loving, adoring strokes with the full breadth of his tongue, lingering on the underside of Enjolras' head. He kissed down the length of Enjolras' shaft, kneading his hands and nuzzling his cheeks in the golden down at its base, then offering his balls the same worship his cock had been awarded. Enjolras grasped at Grantaire's head, gently but firmly removing it from his pelvis and placing it again before his erection. Grantaire spread his lips and accepted the whole of Enjolras' cock into his mouth, pumping his lips back and forth, bobbing his head. As soon as he seemed impossibly hard, Enjolras pulled out to release a burst of cum onto Grantaire's upturned face. He licked at the ejaculate on his lips, for all the world an image of the perfect acolyte. It was ambrosial.

Within moments, was lifted and pinned against the olive tree, his knees splayed on either side of Enjolras and his clothing hitched haphazardly above his waist. He felt the head of Enjolras' cock circle his asshole and plunge into him. He nearly yelped at the suddenness of it, his body nearly rejecting Enjolras' intrusion, but the sensation of his Enjolras, his Apollo, his god filling him, thrusting inside of him, making his muscles clench and spasm, directed whatever amount of pleasure he could spare from his ass promptly to his groin and he felt himself harden. He longed to reach down and touch himself, but he didn't dare. This would be Enjolras' victory, and his body was Enjolras' alone to partake of. Still, his head quivered and rose and -- 

A sharp blow to the head and Grantaire opened his eyes, not at all sure when he had closed them. The cafe was beginning to fill and the waitress chided him, scolding his nerve. He followed the woman's line of sight, only to be presented with an erection pressing through his trousers, demanding attention. He scurried from the cafe, half to escape the waitress' rebukes, half to continue the worship from which he was so rudely interrupted.


End file.
